Herz aus Glas
by EriAlphabet
Summary: Im Deutschland der Moderne glaubt niemand mehr an Magie. Auch Nick (Link) nicht, bis durch ein Erdbeben seine gesamte Welt aus den Angeln gehoben wird. Tempel drängen an die Oberfläche und das Masterschwert fällt in seine Hand.


h1 dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 20pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: center; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 30pt; font-family: Cinzel; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"↠ prolog ↞ /span/h1  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 7.0866141732283445pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ich schlenderte über eine weitläufige Ebene aus hohem Gras, das mir bis zur Hüfte reichte. Der Himmel über mir war stahlblau, keine einzige Wolke zeigte sich dort. Die Sonne schien in einer Helligkeit, die mich blendete, und obwohl es nicht kalt war, wärmten ihre Strahlen mich nicht. Es war still, viel zu still. Nicht ein Vogel zog über den Himmel, kein Tier gab einen Laut von sich. Es war auch kein noch so leises Geräusch zu hören, das auf menschliche Zivilisation schließen ließ. Ich war völlig allein; die Zeit, die Welt stand still für mich. Ich hörte noch nicht einmal den Wind, der um mich toste, der mir mein Haar um den Kopf peitschte, der das Meer aus Grashalmen zum Wogen brachte./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 7.0866141732283445pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diese Stille … Diese vollkommene Lautlosigkeit … Es war beängstigend./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 7.0866141732283445pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ich spürte ein feines, unangenehmes Kribbeln im Nacken, als würde ich beobachtet. Zögerlich, fast schon ängstlich blickte ich mich um. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 7.0866141732283445pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Nichts. Nur mein eigener Schatten lag hinter mir./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 7.0866141732283445pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Als ich weiter lief, stellte ich fest, dass das Gras immer kürzer wurde. Oder ich wurde größer, ich konnte es beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Zwischendurch sah ich mich immer wieder um aufgrund dieses seltsamen, Furcht einflößenden Gefühls, sah allerdings nichts als die endlose Grasebene und meinen Schatten./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 7.0866141732283445pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ich hörte ein Rascheln und wandte mich langsam um. Angesichts dessen, was ich hinter mir erblickte, erschrak ich. Mein Schatten hatte sich von mir gelöst und erhob sich hinter mir in dreidimensionaler Form. Als wäre das nicht genug, glühten rot wabernde Augen in einem schwarzen, konturlosen Gesicht, und die Klauenfinger des Schattens griffen nach mir. Ich zuckte zurück, und etwas in mir schrie, unfassbar laut, in unbekannten Worten./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 7.0866141732283445pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dann fiel mir etwas auf. Etwas, das keineswegs so sein dürfte. Ich kam nicht umhin, mich zu fragen, wie um alles in der Welt das möglich war. Mein Schatten lag in der Richtung, aus der ich gekommen war, ja, doch die Sonne schien nicht in mein Gesicht, in keiner Sekunde. Mein Schatten … war nicht mein Schatten. Nach einem raschen Blick stellte ich bestürzt fest, dass sich mein eigentlicher Schatten zu meiner rechten Seite befand./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 7.0866141732283445pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Doch was … Was war das für eine Kreatur, die sich dort aus dem Gras erhob und nun vor mir aufragte wie ein Monument des Grauens?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 7.0866141732283445pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dieses Wesen kam näher, die Arme erhoben, die blutroten, leuchtenden Augen weit aufgerissen. Ich war wie gelähmt, konnte mich nicht bewegen. Nicht einen Finger konnte ich rühren, wenngleich ich nur zu gerne weggelaufen wäre. Dann spürte ich plötzlich kalten Stahl in meiner linken Hand ruhen, der mich abrupt aus meiner Lethargie riss. Ich riss den Arm hoch und sah eine Klinge im Sonnenlicht aufblitzen. Dann, einen Sekundenbruchteil bevor das glänzende Metall, das mir seltsam familiär erschien, das Schattenwesen erreichen konnte, zersplitterte die Welt um mich in tausende Scherben, wie ein Glas, das zu Boden fiel./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 7.0866141732283445pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"»Erwache!«, tönte eine weibliche Stimme./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 7.0866141732283445pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"Und dann erwachte ich./p 


End file.
